freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's World
Você está procurando pela versão portátil ou pelo jogo troll? | }} Principal = é um spin-off da série de survival horror Five Nights at Freddy's desenvolvido por Scott Cawthon. Foi lançado para PC no dia 21/01/2016. Alguns dias depois do lançamento, foi removido do Steam para melhorias no jogo. No dia 08/02/2016, ele foi re-lançado no Game Jolt com uma nova atualização. A versão portátil do jogo foi lançada para Android no dia 12/01/2017, mas um dia depois foi excluída da Google Play. A versão para iOS foi anunciada, mas não foi lançada. Diferente de seus antecessores, ele é um jogo de RPG ao invés de horror. Sinopse Apresentando os personagens da série de Five Nights at Freddy's e de outros jogos de Scott, este RPG irá permitir que o jogador controle seus animatrônicos favoritos em uma épica aventura animada. Com 48 personagens jogáveis, diversos finais, diversas dificuldades e ótimas trilhas sonoras desenvolvidas por Leon Riskin, FNaF World está a toda velocidade e não para. Tome controle de Freddy e sua turma e parta para uma missão no mundo debaixo dos mundos, um mundo que reflete as ações e os atos do "flipside", onde as coisas haviam começado a ficar distorcidas e quebradas. Guie o seu time até as profundezas desse mundo digital para descobrir a origem dessas distorções e monstros, e restaure isso que foi designado para ser um paraíso seguro. Mas tenha cuidado, atrás das cortinas pode existir algo ainda mais sinistro controlando as marionetes... Recepção No Steam, 87% das avaliações de FNaF World foram negativas. Isso pode ser devido ao mundo ter sido lançado em 2D ou à mecânica das batalhas. Algumas avaliações foram "trolls". No Game Jolt, FNaF World recebeu 5 estrelas. Ele conta com 4000 downloads e 2500 avaliações. Áudio A música do menu principal do jogo. Arquivo:Title_screen_theme.ogg Curiosidades * Foi a primeira vez em que Scott foi ajudado em fazer um jogo da franquia. A segunda vez foi em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. * Five Nights at Freddy's World é o único jogo da franquia que não é canônico, e não revela nada da história dos jogos. ** Entretanto, há dicas e referências, como nas telas de carregamento, na gameplay e nos finais do jogo. * Five Nights at Freddy's World possui o maior número de teasers do que qualquer jogo da franquia, totalizando 50, com 22 nos sites de Scott, 19 no site IndieDB, e nove no site Gamejolt. * É possível pausar o jogo pressionando "Ctrl" e "P". O mesmo método é válido em todos os outros jogos feitos pelo Clickteam Fusion. * Five Nights at Freddy's World é o único jogo da franquia que possui dois trailers, enquanto todos os outros tiveram apenas um. * Se o jogador redimensionar o ícone do jogo, irá mostrar apenas o rosto de Freddy cobrindo todo o ícone. Isso acontece na maioria dos computadores. * Five Nights at Freddy's World é o único jogo da franquia que foi removido de um website. ** Também é o único jogo que tem dois updates importantes. * Scott falou no Steam que chama os personagens do jogo de "Adventure". * Antigamente, o domínio www.fnafworld.com redireciona a um site exatamente igual ao de Scott Cawthon (www.scottgames.com). Após um tempo, o website fnafworld.com passou a receber teasers somente de FNaF World * O teaser com todos os animatrônicos "Adventures" possui, abaixo de "Coming 2016", a palavra "Seriously"; um trocadilho com Scott, o qual o próprio admite ser ruim com datas de lançamento. * Se o jogo estiver travando, o personagem se move lentamente com a animação de caminhar com a velocidade normal. * Five Nights at Freddy's World é o único jogo da franquia na qual possuía músicas do jogo antes de ser lançado. |-| Atualizações = Inicialmente, Five Nights at Freddy's World foi lançado por Scott como um jogo pago no Steam. Porém, Scott recebeu uma grande quantidade de críticas questionando-o sobre aspectos que deveriam existir no jogo e que não haviam sido adicionados. Scott, então, removeu o jogo do Steam, permitiu que os usuários que haviam comprado o jogo pudessem pedir reembolso e criou uma postagem para que todos ficassem sabendo. A partir disto, Scott começou a lançar uma série de atualizações do jogo até que chegasse à versão final. Listagem de Atualizações Versão Inicial Na versão inicial do jogo, o Overworld não era 3D. O mundo, os personagens, os inimigos, a paisagem e os itens no jogo eram todos feitos em 2D, totalmente diferente do que estava no trailer do jogo, o que foi um dos principais motivos das críticas dos jogadores. 1.023 Esta foi a primeira atualização que o jogo recebeu, ainda quando o jogo estava em 2D e disponível para compra no Steam. Todas as mudanças do Update 1.023 são listadas abaixo. 1.10 Com a quantidade de críticas que este jogo recebeu, Scott prometeu atualizá-lo e começou a modificar o jogo. No dia 08 de Fevereiro de 2016 Scott re-lançou o jogo com um novo update. Esta foi a primeira atualização que fez com que FNaF World passasse a ter boas críticas. Nela, estavam incluídas as mudanças abaixo. Este update ficou disponível de graça no Steam. 1.20 Todas as mudanças no Update 1.20 estão listadas abaixo. 1.21 Todas as mudanças no Update 1.21 estão listadas abaixo. 1.24 Todas as mudanças no Update 1.24 estão listadas abaixo. |-| Galeria = In-Game FNaFWorldTitleScreen.png|O menu principal do jogo. FNaFWorldPartyCreation.png|O menu da seleção de personagens do jogo. FNaFWorldCursor.png|O cursor do jogo. Menu principal e seleção de slots FNaF_World_-_Menu_Principal_-_Botão_START.gif|O botão "START" usado para começar o jogo e ir para a seleção de slots. FNaF_World_-_Menu_Principal_-_Animatrônicos_adventures.png|Os animatrônicos adventures no menu principal do jogo. FNaF_World_-_Menu_Principal_-_Fundo.png|O fundo do menu principal. FNaF_World_-_Seleção_de_slots_-_Botão_NEW_GAME.png|O botão "NEW GAME" usado para começar um novo jogo ao clicar num dos botões de slots. FNaF_World_-_Seleção_de_slots_-_Botão_CONTINUE.png|O botão "CONTINUE" usado para continuar um slot com jogo salvo ao clicar num dos botões de slots. FNaF_World_-_Seleção_de_slots_-_Botão_ADVENTURE.png|O botão "ADVENTURE" usado para começar esse modo de jogo ao iniciar um novo jogo. FNaF_World_-_Seleção_de_slots_-_Botão_FIXED_PARTY.png|O botão "FIXED PARTY" usado para começar esse modo de jogo ao iniciar um novo jogo. FNaF_World_-_Seleção_de_slots_-_Botão_YES.png|O botão "YES". FNaF_World_-_Seleção_de_slots_-_Botão_NO.png|O botão "NO". Teasers FNaF World Thankyou.jpg|Uma imagem de agradecimento postada por Scott após o lançamento de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Nela, podemos ver todos os animatrônicos da franquia, exceto os "Shadows" e os "Phantoms". Thankyou3.jpg|Segunda versão da imagem de agradecimento. Note que o endoesqueleto do primeiro jogo foi alterado para a sua versão Adventure. Thankyou4.jpg|Terceira versão da imagem de agradecimento. O endoesqueleto do segundo jogo também foi alterado para a sua versão Adventure. Thankyou2.jpg|Quarta versão da imagem de agradecimento. Uma versão Adventure de Fredbear foi colocada atrás de Toy Bonnie. Além disso, a cor do fundo foi levemente alterada. Thankyouchica.jpg|Quinta versão da imagem de agradecimento. Adventure Withered Chica substituiu a sua homóloga original. A frase "Thank you!" está mais transparente. Thankyou5.jpg|Sexta versão da imagem de agradecimento. Adventure JJ foi adicionada atrás de Freddy Fazbear. Thankyou6.jpg|Sétima versão da imagem de agradecimento. Adventure Balloon Boy substituiu o seu homólogo original. Thankyoufoxy.jpg|Oitava versão da imagem de agradecimento. Adventure Foxy foi adicionado. Fnafworld.jpg|Nona versão da imagem de agradecimento. Mangle, Toy Bonnie e Toy Chica foram modificados. Adventure Phantom Foxy foi adicionado atrás de Chica. Além disso, Fredbear e JJ foram movidos. Fnafworld2.jpg|Décima versão da imagem de agradecimento. Withered Bonnie foi alterado; Adventure Endoplush e Adventure Funtime Foxy foram adicionados; e a frase "Thank you!" está ainda mais transparente. Worldfnaf.jpg|Décima primeira versão: Springtrap e Golden Freddy do primeiro jogo foram alterados; Adventure RWQFSFASXC e Adventure Phantom Chica foram adicionados; e a frase "Thank you!" foi substituída pelo título "FNaF World". Fnafworld12.jpg|Décima segunda versão: a cor do fundo foi alterada; Phantom Chica, Foxy e Withered Chica mudaram de lugar; todos os animatrônicos foram movidos para o centro; Nightmare Freddy, The Puppet e Plushtrap foram alterados; Adventure Phantom BB foi adicionado; e o título "FNaF World" está mais visível. Fnafworld13.jpg|Décima terceira versão: Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear e Toy Freddy foram alterados; Adventure Spring Bonnie, Adventure Phantom Marionette e Adventure Shadow Freddy foram adicionados; alguns personagens mudaram de lugar; e o título "FNaF World" ficou ainda mais visível. Fnafworldspring.jpg|Décima quarta versão: Nightmare Bonnie e Withered Foxy foram alterados; Spring Bonnie está mais visível. Fnafworldphantom.jpg|Décima quinta versão: Adventure Phantom Mangle foi adicionado. Fnafworldred.jpg|Décima sexta versão: Withered Freddy foi modificado; muitos animatrônicos mudaram de posição; o título "FNaF World" agora está em um tom avermelhado. Fnafworldminigame.jpg|Décima sétima versão: um retângulo azul foi colocado no centro da imagem, com a seguinte frase: "In the FNaF4 minigame, why would the tiny toy chica be missing her beak?" ("No minigame do FNaF4, por que o brinquedo da Toy Chica está sem o seu bico?" em português). Fnafworld (2).jpg|Décima oitava versão: a frase foi alterada para "What is seen in shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child." ("O que é visto nas sombras é facilmente entendido de forma errada na cabeça de uma criança." em português). Fnafworldgames.jpg|Décima nona versão: a frase foi alterada para "Four games. One story." ("Quatro jogos. Uma história." em português). Fnafworldpaperplate.jpg|Vigésima versão: Adventure Paperpals e Adventure Crying Child foram adicionados; Chica foi modificada. Fnafworldfreddy.jpg|Vigésima primeira versão: Freddy do primeiro jogo foi alterado; a cabeça de Golden Freddy do segundo jogo foi removida; Funtime Foxy mudou de posição; um brilho azul claro foi adicionado atrás do título "FNaF World". Fnafworldnightmarefoxy.jpg|Vigésima segunda versão: Nightmare Foxy foi modificado. Fnafworldcoming2016.jpg|Vigésima terceira edição: Nightmare Chica foi alterada; o título "FNaF World" ficou bem mais forte; a frase "Coming 2016 (Seriously.)" foi adicionada na parte inferior da imagem. Fnafworldphantomfreddy.jpg|Vigésima quarta versão: Adventure Phantom Freddy foi adicionado. Fnafworldrainbow.jpg|Vigésima quinta versão: um arco-íris foi adicionado no fundo da imagem. Horas depois, ele foi removido. FNAF World.jpg|Uma imagem comemorativa de natal. O fundo mudou de cor, caixas de presentes foram adicionadas e a frase "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" foi adicionada. Além disso, os chefões Browboy, Bubba, Mad Endo e Porkpatch estão presentes na imagem. Update 2 Fnafworldupdate2.jpg|O primeiro teaser do Update 2 de FNaF World. Nele, podemos ver os novos personagens: Adventure Jack-O-Bonnie, Adventure Jack-O-Chica, Adventure Nightmarionne, Adventure Purpleguy, Adventure Mr. Chipper e Adventure Coffee. Além deles, a frase "Update 2: Coming Soon!" pode ser vista no canto inferior da imagem. Fnafworldupdate22.jpg|Segundo teaser do Update 2. Foram adicionados alguns aviões no canto superior direito da imagem. Neles, estão Foxy, JJ e Toy Chica. Fnafworldcat.jpg|Outro teaser do Update 2. Um gato foi adicionado na imagem, na frente de Fredbear. Fnafworldupdate23.jpg|Mais um teaser do Update 2. Chica's Magic Rainbow foi adicionada no canto superior esquerdo da imagem. O gato do teaser anterior foi removido. Fnafworld51316.jpg|O último teaser do Update 2. Foi revelada a data de lançamento do DLC: 13 de Maio de 2016. Versão Portátil FNaFWorldMobileTeaser.jpg|O primeiro teaser da versão portátil de FNaF World. A frase "Coming soon to iOS and Android!" pode ser lida no canto inferior da imagem. TittleScreenFNaFW.mobile.png|O menu principal do jogo (portátil). Outros FNaFWorldIcon.png|O ícone do jogo. FNaF_World_-_Diversos_-_Aviso_ao_iniciar.png|O aviso ao iniciar o jogo. en:FNaF World es:Five Nights at Freddy's World fr:FNaF World it:FNaF World Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos de PC